


Royals

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Cover art ans story list





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Story List

1\. The Northern Princess (Part 1) (We need to talk)  
2\. The Northern Princess (Part 2) (Blind Date)  
3\. Small Towns (Pick up lines)  
4\. Imperfection (Perfectly Imperfect)  
5\. It Takes (Wait for it)  
6\. Shooting into the Air (My Shot)  
7\. Search for the Bride (You'll Be Back)  
8\. Husband and Wife (Its Quiet Uptown.)  
9\. Truce (What'd I Miss)  
10\. End of the Day (Work (Art by Alby))  
11\. Remember Him Fondly… Love Remembers All (Art by Puck)  
12\. The Last Night in Ealdor (No Prompt)  
13\. Leaving Ealdor (Winter Harvest)  
14\. Almost There (Idiot)  
15\. The Royal Family (Family Dinner)  
16\. On the Verge (Favor)  
17\. The Vaults (No Prompt)  
18\. The Battlements (Honor)  
19\. The Offer (Children)  
20\. The Battle (Part 1)(Competition)  
21\. The Battle (Part 2)(Argument)  
22\. Arthur's Offer (Part 1)(Belonging)  
23\. Arthur’s Offer (Part 2)(No Prompt)  
24\. The Future is … (Potential)  
25\. Guinevere’s Adventure (Adventure)  
26\. Not A Promise (Wake up)  
27\. Never Too Tired (Sleep)  
28\. Dreams and Nightmares (Dream)  
29\. Interpretations (Patience)  
30\. Portends (Haste)  
31\. Portends (Part 2)(500 words)  
32\. The Coming Trouble (450 words)  
33\. The Plot Thickens (1200 words)  
34\. Shaded (750 words)  
35\. The Lady And Her Hand (Insomnia)  
36\. Tipping Point (Anxiety)  
37\. Tombs (Sorrow)  
38\. The King’s Plan Begins (Anguish)  
39\. Confirmation (Campfire)  
40\. Cenred’s Bride (Unpredictable)  
41\. Returns of the Day (Thankful)  
42\. Another Visit (Fall)  
43\. Flurries (Let it Snow)  
44\. White Wedding (Part1) (No Prompt)  
45\. White Wedding (Part 2) (No Prompt)  
46\. The Night Before The Wedding (Fading)  
47\. The Groom’s Revenge (No Prompt)  
48\. The Calm Moments (No Prompt)  
49\. Killgharrah’s Mission (No Prompt)  
50\. Ashes of Justice (No Prompt)  
51\. Fire in the Sky (No Prompt)  
52\. Magick Has Returned (Song Prompt)  
53\. Perfect Day for Love (Song Prompt)  
54\. Lovely Memories (Art Prompt)  
55\. Royal Duty (Art Prompt)  
53\. The New Royalty (Art Prompt)


End file.
